Liu Kang
Liu Kang jest mnichem Shaolin, członkiem stowarzyszenia Białego Lotosu i jedną z głównych postaci w serii Mortal Kombat. Charakterystyka Wygląd Podczas swojego debiutu Liu Kang wydawał się być jedną z wielu kopii Bruce'a Lee; dorosły Chińczyk z odsłoniętą klatką piersiową, czarnymi spodniami i białymi trampkami. Od MK2 jest przedstawiany z długimi czarnymi włosami (mimo że mnisi Shaolin są łysi), czerwoną opaską, kolczastymi rękawicami oraz czerwonoczarnymi spodniami kung fu, wciąż mając odsłoniętą górną część ciała (z wyjątkiem Mortal Kombat 4, gdzie ma podkoszulek). Ten projekt jest jednym z najbardziej spójnych w serii. W Mortal Kombat: Deception jest przedstawiany jako zombie. Jego gnijąca skóra ma upiorny szary odcień, pokazując największe obrażenia na złuszczającej się twarzy. Zachowuje swój zwykły strój, ale teraz nosi parę łańcuchów z haczykami przymocowanymi do rękawic. W MK vs DC Liu Kang jest bardziej umięśniony niż większość postaci i nosi pas mistrza. W MK (2011) Kang pojawia się z czerwoną szarfą z symbolem Starszych Bogów zamiast paska. Jego fizyczny wygląd został zmieniony jeszcze raz, z dłuższymi włosami i bardziej zaokrągloną sylwetką. Kang traci dużo skóry, gdy otrzymuje obrażenia z powodu braku zbroi lub ubrania. W Mortal Kombat X Liu Kang stał się jednym z upiorów Quan Chi i od tego czasu stał się mroczną wersją samego siebie, w dużej mierze przez wpływ Czeluści. Ma on świecące żółte żyły i świecące oczy, podobnie jak inne postacie oraz ma ciemną zbroję wykonaną ze stali, skóry i smoczych łusek. Jego włosy urosły do ramion i są wiązane w koński ogon. Chociaż zachowuje swoją kultową opaskę, to jest ona podarta. Jako imperator Czeluści, zakłada pełną kolczastą zbroję. W swojej domyślnej formie „what if” postarzał się znacznie, podobnie jak większość postaci; jego włosy mają taką samą długość jak w swojej upiornej wersji, lecz w siwych kolorach. Nosi także czerwonoczarną kamizelkę z symbolem czarnego smoka. W Mortal Kombat 11, chociaż jego mroczny współczesny odpowiednik zachowuje swoją mroczną zbroję, jego dawne inkarnacje z trzeciej linii czasu zachowują stroje z Mortal Kombat 2/3. Osobowość Liu Kang jest największym zagrożeniem dla planów Shao Kahna i wygrał pojedynczo w dwóch poprzednich turniejach Mortal Kombat. Jest więc bardzo oddanym i odważnym człowiekiem. Nosi tytuł „Czempiona Shaolin” i jest bez wątpienia jednym z największych mistrzów sztuk walki na świecie. Z tego powodu (i poprzednich niepowodzeń Pozaświata) Liu Kang ciągle znajduje się jako cel numer jeden dla żołnierzy Shao Kahna i ogólnie przyjmuje to z pełnym spokojem. Liu Kang ma również lekki głos, jak wielu Azjatów. Prawdopodobnie ma osobowość walczącego mnicha: wnikliwy i opanowany, ale w walce silny, szybki i bezlitosny. Dom jest jego obozem treningowym i świątynią, a jego hobby polegało na tworzeniu lalek cienia wokół ogniska. W walce jest bardzo głośny, skupiając swoje moce, krzycząc i zastraszając swoich przeciwników, i najwyraźniej również dlatego, że czasami tak bardzo go boli podczas walki. Jego dawne ja z drugiej linii czasu przeniesione przez Kronikę chętnie odpokutowuje grzechy swojej przyszłej teraźniejszej wersji za to, że jest upiorem Shinnoka i Quan-Chi, a także uświadamia sobie, że Kronika pogrywa z nim i Raidenem we wszystkich ramach czasowych. Później Raiden łączy się z nim i wchłania upiornego Liu Kanga, aby stać się Bogiem Ognia, który niszczy upiorne formy Kitany, Kung Lao i Jade oraz pokonuje Cetrion, która poświęca się, by wzmocnić Kronikę. Liu Kang później pokonuje i zabija Kronikę. Potem Raiden, już w formie śmiertelnika, pojawia się i przekazuje mu swój tytuł obrońcy Ziemskiego Królestwa. Linki zewnętrzne * Liu Kang na Złoczyńcy wiki. en:Liu Kang Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mortal Kombat Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów akcji Kategoria:Bohaterowie z komiksów Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Pionki złoczyńcy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterscy hegemonii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Uciekinierzy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Życzliwi władcy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Pacyfiści Kategoria:Idealiści Kategoria:Biedni Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Porywczy uczniowie Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Na emeryturze Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Wychowawcy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Zakochani w złoczyńcach Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Egalitarni Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Fałszywie oskarżeni Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Rywale miłości Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action